


Always be your friend - Live long and prosper.

by manicmea



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad to hear a true sci-fi legend is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be your friend - Live long and prosper.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
